Cupid's Chokehold
Cupid's Chokehold, en español Estrangulando Cupido, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Last Kiss. La versión original pertenece a Gym Class Heroes ''. Contexto de la Canción Los chicos reúnen a todas las niñas del club glee y a los ex glee club's, ya que les tienen una sorpresa de San Valentín que las va a enamorar a todas, entonces en el patio se sientan en una mesa todas las chicas y los muchachos comienzan a cantar y a bailar frente a todos, al final de la canción todos le entregan una flor a una chica y les dicen que no es la única sorpresa ya que se hará una fiesta en el "Red Heart". Letra '''Chicos de New Directions:' Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Sam (Chicos de New Directions): Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Artie: It's been some time since we last spoke This is gonna sound like a bad joke But momma I fell in love again It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend Artie y Trevor: And I know it sounds so old But cupid got me in a chokehold Trevor: And I'm afraid I might give in Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin' Sam: I mean she even cooks me pancakes And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches Chicos de New Directions: If that ain't love then I don't know what love is Sam, Joe y Trevor: We even got a secret handshake And she loves the music that my band makes I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun Chicos de New Directions (Joe): Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Artie: It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son Joe (Sam): And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long But I promise this is on a whole new plane I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da) Artie, Joe, Sam y Trevor: I love it when she calls my phone She even got her very own ringtone Chicos de New Directions (Joe y Sam): If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da) Artie, Joe, Sam y Trevor: It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor She'll be back into my arms once more for sure Trevor y Sam: ba ba da da Chicos de New Directions: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Sam (Artie): She's got a smile that would make the most senile Annoying old man bite his tongue (I'm not done) She's got eyes comparable to sunrise And it doesn't stop there (Man I swear) Joe y Trevor (Artie): She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten And now she's even got her own song (But movin' on) She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard And we can be on the phone for three hours (Not sayin' one word) Artie: And I would still cherish every moment And when I start to build my future she's the main component Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but Sam, Joe y Trevor: Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here Chicos de New Directions (Trevor y Artie): Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)